John Carter's Memories Of Lucy
by baileybeagle
Summary: Just a short one shot about John Carter remembering Lucy Knight. I wrote this back in June of 2001. Told from John Carter's point of view.


**ER:**

**JOHN CARTER'S MEMORIES OF LUCY...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ER and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**John Carter has a few memories of Lucy Knight. **

I remember I was sleeping when the sheet was pulled off my head.

_**"This is Dr. John Carter." Dr. Kerry Weaver said to the young women beside her. "Thanks for the wakeup call!" I yelled as Dr. Weaver and the young women walked out of the room.**_

_**The young women looked back, but continued to walk away.**_

_**'She is so beautiful. Who is she?" I think to myself as I fall back to sleep.**_

_**A while later I go to find the young women, so I can ask her, her name.**_

_**"John, I would like you to meet Lucy Knight, your new medical student." Dr. Weaver tells me.**_

_**'The young women I think is so beautiful is my med student?' I think to myself.**_

I have a few other memories of Lucy Knight as well...

_**Lucy was just beginning her internship at Cook County General Hospital, when I left her in charge of a Halloween party. I came home to find two medical students throwing my chair in flames off the balcony. I walked upstairs and said the party was over, but not everyone left. Then I went to my room to try and get some sleep. I woke up a while later, to someone pounding on my door. It was Lucy; two of her friends were near death. Lucy was drunk, but still thought like a doctor. Thanks to Lucy her two friends are now doctors.**_

_**One night I came into a trauma room and told Lucy to let Carol finish the first IV and help me with second one.**_

_**"I can't!" Lucy yelled and ran from the room.**_

_**I later found her on the roof, crying. I yelled at Lucy for telling me she could do an IV when she couldn't. She told me she was sorry and we stayed on the roof a bit longer**_.

_**Well another memory is what I like to call the glue brothers. I kind of got STUCK ON THEM could say. Lucy had to shave me away.**_

_**Later that day Lucy caught me shaving off the rest of my moustache and beard. Now because of the glue brothers, I no longer have a beard or moustache.**_

_**There was another time I asked Lucy to do a pelvic exam on a drag queen. She forgot to grease the glove and got her hand stuck. **_

_**I had to help her get her hand back. I can't remember what happened next, but Lucy's face was a red as a strawberry.**_

_**One day Lucy was doing kickboxing; I walked in not knowing about it and got kicked through a window. **_

_**Everyone surrounded me asking,**_

_**'What happened?'**_

_**Lucy and I went into exam room four, so Lucy could take care the cut on my hand.**_

_**"You're bleeding." She said touching my forehead.**_

_**Then she put her hands on either side of my face, kissed and blew on the cut.**_

_**"Is that better?" She asked. "Much." I replied.**_

_**She looked into my eyes and kissed me again, this time on the lips.**_

_**"We shouldn't be doing this." I said. "I know." Lucy replied and this time I kissed her.**_

_**Lucy lay on the cold floor and if we wouldn't have got caught, Lucy and I probably would've had sex. Lucy and I got up real quick, but we had been caught.**_

_**Well now it's…**_

_**February 14th, I remember going into exam room four to talk to Lucy and feeling something sharp hit my back. I grabbed a tray to try and steady myself, but the tray gave way. It feels as if everything is happening in slow motion.**_

_**"Help somebody!" I yell crashing to the ground with the tray, but no heard my cries for help.**_

_**The music from the Valentine's Day party is too loud. I look over to the other side of the room and see Lucy lying in a pool of her own blood. **_

_**"Lucy." I whisper. "Carter." She mouths.**_

_**"Okay! Five more minutes and the music goes off!" I hear Dr. Weaver yell, before everything goes black.**_

_**Someone must have found Lucy and me, because I woke up on a gurney. **_

_**A penlight being shined in my eyes, my co-workers are surrounding me, as I look over into the next room.**_

_**"Is that, Lucy?" I asked feeling a sharp pain in my back. "Yes." Someone answers. "How is she?" I ask feeling a sharp pain in my back.**_

_**"Not so good." Someone answers.**_

_**A while later after undergoing surgery, I wake up in a recovery room. I wake to find my teacher and co-worker, Dr. Benton sitting beside my bed.**_

_**"How is she?" I ask, Dr. Benton looks away, but will not answer my question. "She's dead, is she?" I ask already knowing the answer.**_

_**"Yes." Dr. Benton finally confirms. "My back hurts." I say as I look away and begin to cry. **_

_**"I'll get you some morphine; I want you up and walking in twelve hours." Dr. Benton says and leaves the room.**_

_**That's when it hits me Lucy is dead and she's not coming back.**_

_**Now it's been a couple of days, today Lucy's mom came to see me. She asked if it hurt to have an eight inch knife shoved into your back.**_

_**"It all happened so fast Lucy and I didn't feel a thing." I said lying to Lucy's mother.**_

_**We sit there talking and remembering all we can about Lucy. After a while I head back to my room.**_

I could probably tell more about Lucy, but I can't think anymore now.

Though Lucy and I had our fights, I knew from the beginning I knew I loved her.

Now she's gone and it seems as though she were an angel.

As strange as it sounds I think of Lucy as my Guardian Angel. I retired from being a doctor years ago.

I never married nor had any children.

I am now ninety-five years old; I close my eyes and take a final breath.


End file.
